Nursery Rhymes
by Aqua8842
Summary: Ritsu is hired as the new nanny of wealthy aristocrat Masamune. Masamune is a widower and is looking for love. Will they find love together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I am publishing. Please leave reviews and I will try to update it when I can. I am busy with school so it may be every week, or every other week.**

"This is the place," Ritsu said staring up at the large mansion.

He had been hired by a wealthy aristocrat, Masamune Takano. The man was a young widower with young twins that were born three months before his wife died in an automotive accident. Ritsu walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a tall man in a fancy suit and tie motioned him inside. "You must be the new nanny. is in his study. Please wait here and I shall inform him of your arrival."

The man turned and walked away. Ritsu stood in the foyer looking around. In front of him was a hallway that seemed to go on forever. To his right was a room with double doors. To the left was a magnificent marble spiral staircase.

"You must be here for the nanny position." A tall man, with raven hair and hazel eyes wearing an expensive looking suit, came into the foyer.

"Yes. You can call me Ritsu though. This house is amazing."

"Thank you. Bertram, please go get the children and have them meet us in the living room."

Bertram bowed and walked up the staircase. Masamune motioned for Ritsu to follow and headed down the hall. At the end, he turned and opened a sliding door. The room was huge. This is as big as my whole apartment, Ritsu thought. There were three large couches, four recliners, and a large flat screen that took up an entire wall. On the floor were all the latest game consoles and there was a bookshelf filled with games.

"Daddy." A little boy and little girl ran and hugged Masamune. "Is this our new nanny," the girl asked.

The boy was a spitting images of his father. The girl had curly, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were as blue as the sea.

"Belle and Beau meet Ritsu. He is going to be your new nanny while daddy is working."

"Can we call you papa Ritsu? Because you are going to be like our papa while daddy works," Beau asked tugging on Ritsu's sleeve.

"Sure you can. Now what do you children like to do for fun?"

"We like to play with our video games, and we have toys in our rooms." Belle played with the hem of her dress as she answered.

"Alright kids. You have homework to now get. Ritsu and I need to talk about the schedule."

The twins ran out of the room. Masamune motioned to one of the couches and Ritsu sat down.

"Your son looks a lot like you. I guess your daughter gets her looks from her mom."

Masamune smiled. "Yeah. She has her spirit too. With her around it's like she is still here."

Ritsu gazed in awe at the wealthy man sitting across from him. He admired how handsome he was when he smiled and how his hazel eyes sparkled as if there were little stars in them. Ritsu realized he had been staring when he noticed Masamune had a curious expression on his face.

"So what are the kids schedules for the weeks?"

"They have school from 8:00 until 3:00. Then they have homework and study time from 3:30 until 4:30. Dinner is at 6:00 every night, and they have free playtime until 8:00 when they need to get ready for bed. On Wednesday they have soccer practice from 4:00 until 6:00. Saturdays they have soccer games from 10:00 until 12:00. The rest of the time they are allowed to play what they want."

"Alright. Sounds good. Anything other notes?"

"There is a swimming pool in the room across from us that you may use whenever you would like. If you need anything you may ask Bertram or any other staff. I hope you enjoy working here. Lucy will show you to your room now. I will see you at dinner," with a wave he left the room and headed back to his study.

Ritsu followed the woman up the stairs. She stopped by a door on the right side of the hall. Opening it she stepped inside and Ritsu followed. There was a large canopy bed, a wardrobe, and a door leading to a full bathroom.

"If you need anything we are here. Master Takano spends all day in his study so that is where he will be if you need him. Your things will be arriving later tonight. In the morning the children need to be woken at precisely 7 and the dining room is the third door on the right in the downstairs hallway." Lucy bowed and left, shutting the door behind her.

Ritsu flopped down on the bed. He had sworn he would not fall for anyone after he had his heart broken all those years ago by Keira. He couldn't be falling for Masamune. They were both guys. It made no sense. Yet when he first saw him his heart skipped a beat, and when he smiled Ritsu's heart jumped in his chest.

But this most certainly was not love. He could not fall for Masamune. For one thing he was his boss, and another they were both guys. It was not love. It wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Masamune closed the door behind him as he entered his study. He stood behind his desk and looked at the picture of his wedding day. Sighing he walked over to the cupboard against the wall and opened it. Taking out a glass, he poured himself some bourbon, grabbed the bottle and sat behind his desk. He gulped down one glass and poured himself another.

Just as he was about to pour his third glass, Ritsu's face popped in his head. He remembered how the young man had looked at him when he smiled. Why had he looked like that?

Masamune chuckled when he caught himself thinking about a man he met only today. Hatori had given him a glowing reference and said he was great with kids so he had hired him. There was something about the younger man that Masamune felt drawn to. Maybe it was his innocence, or the way he instantly got along with his children. He didn't know what it was, but he thought he made a good choice in hiring him.

Realizing he had basically been fantasizing about another man, he shook his head. A knock came from his door and it slowly opened.

Bertram stepped in and bowed. "Sorry to interrupt sir. Just came to alert you that dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. The chef is making beef medallions with asparagus, salad, mashed potatoes, and a green bean casserole."

"Thank you Bertram. I am looking forward to it."

Bertram bowed again and left the room. Masamune stood up and put the bourbon and glass back in the cupboard.

Leaving his study he went up to his room. After changing into a bathing suit he walked downstairs and opened the door to the poolroom. He immediately noticed Ritsu swimming laps around the pool. He looked skinny when you first saw him, but Masamune noticed that he was actually well built. He didn't notice he was staring until he heard a voice come from the pool.

" ? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daze he answered. "Yes. I'm just used to being in here alone before dinner."

"Oh. If you want to swim alone, I can leave. I need to unpack my things anyways."

"No. It's fine. I told you before you can use the pool whenever you wanted."

Ritsu returned to swimming laps. Masamune got into the pool and swam in the lane two down from Ritsu.

The clock showed that it was 5:45, so the men got out and dried off. They then headed out and to their rooms to shower. Masamune put on a nice pair of pants and a button up shirt. Then he headed down to the dining room.

Ritsu was sitting in the seat across from Beau, with Belle to his left and the head of the table to his right. He was wearing a green polo shirt that made his eyes look even greener, and khakis. Masamune took his seat at the head of the table.

The chef wheeled out a cart with platters of delicious food. "We have a house salad with fresh veggies, green bean casserole, creamy mashed potatoes, asparagus, and beef medallions. For dessert we have a lovely crème brule. Bon appetite."

The platters were placed in front of them. They all filled their plates and dug in. Masamune was not surprised the food was amazing. He glanced over at Ritsu who was smiling clearly enjoying the food. A small smile crept onto Masamune's face. He quickly put a piece of beef in his mouth and looked back at his plate.

"How was school today for you guys," Ritsu asked in between bites.

"We started making clay sculptures in art class today," Beau said loudly with a huge smile on his face.

"We also have our first formal on Friday. I was asked by an eighth grader to go. Can I daddy," Belle asked quietly looking down at her plate.

"Of course you can sweetie. Are you going Beau?"

Beau shook his head. "I'm not going because you have to dress up in nice clothes. I don't want to wear a tie. Besides, Jake is having a birthday sleep over party I want to go to."

"Sounds like a fun weekend. Belle, after school tomorrow why don't we go get you a new dress so you can make all the other boys jealous," Ritsu had a big grin on his face as he looked over at her.

"Can we daddy?" Belle looked at Masamune with her big blue eyes full of hope.

"I don't see why not. I'll call Martha in the morning and tell her you are coming."

Belle smiled from ear to ear as she leapt up and hugged her father. They all laughed and talked about the events of the next day.

Later, after the children were asleep, Masamune sat in his bed reading Under the Dome by Steven King. His late wife was a huge Steven King fan and had been trying to get him to read his books. He found that he actually enjoyed them. There was something about the darkness of the books that matched the darkness in his life. Sighing, he turned out the light and rolled over in bed. He closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him, but it didn't come. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

00

"No, no dear. That color is all wrong. You need something to make your eyes pop. Try on this green one."

Ritsu and Belle were in a very expensive looking dress shop. Martha was a woman in her mid to late thirties, with short black hair, and brown eyes. She had been giving Belle a different dress and telling her it wasn't right for an hour and a half. Ritsu got up and walked around looking at the racks. A beautiful white strapless, mermaid style, floor length dress caught his eye. He took it off the rack and brought it back to the dressing room. Belle was standing looking in a mirror while Martha was smiling.

Belle walked over to Ritsu. "I hate this dress, but Martha loves it and I don't know how to tell her it's bad."

"Try this dress on and leave Martha to me." Belle grabbed the dress and headed into the dressing room.

"What are you doing? That dress was perfect for her." Martha glared.

"She looked like an olive. She needs a dress that fits her form. Belle is a thirteen year old girl not your own personal model." Ritsu sat down on the couch and read a magazine.

A few minutes later Belle exited the dressing room. The dress fit her perfectly and she looked grown up. Ritsu took out the credit card Masamune gave him to buy the dress and handed it to Martha.

00

"You look amazing. Now let's put on a little more eye shadow. And...Done." Ritsu stood back to let Belle see her self in the mirror.

Belle just turned and hugged Ritsu. She truly looked beautiful. The dress fit her perfectly, her long hair was pulled into a ponytail, and the silver eye shadow made her eyes almost shine. The doorbell rang downstairs and Belle looked nervous.

"Look at me. You look amazing. Anybody who says otherwise is just jealous. Now let's go show your date what a lucky guy he is."

Belle smiled and took his outstretched hand. They walked to the stairs, and started down them. At the door Masamune stood next to a young boy with light brown hair, brown eyes, who was almost as tall as he was. Both of them stood there speechless staring at Belle.

When she approached them, the boy smiled and held open the door for her. She hugged her father, and then they both left. The two men stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I am now regretting letting her out of the house. She looks too grown up." Masamune looked like he was going to dart out the door after them.

Ritsu put his hand on his shoulder to stop him if he did. "It's just a dance. We all went to them as kids. Kids grow up. Instead of trying to stop that you should be there to help them learn." Masamune turned and smiled. "Now why don't you go get some sleep. You look exhausted."

00

Lying in bed after his shower, Masamune picked up his book. He opened to where he was and tried to start reading, but he couldn't focus. Closing the book he lay down, turned off his light, and closed his eyes. For the first time in a while, he was able to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update it. I've been super busy with school and work. BTW there is smut in this chapter so if you don't like it then you can just wait for the next chapter. I don't know how well the scene is written cause this is my first time writing it. Anyways hope you guys like it.**

"Make sure you have enough clothes, and toiletries for the weekend. Oh and don't forget your bathing suits."

Belle and Beau were going to spend the weekend with their mom's parents. They spent one weekend a month with each pair of grandparents. It was easy since they lived in the next town over.

"Papa Ritsu. This isn't the first time we have gone to our grandparents. We know what to bring. Besides, if we leave anything, we always have extra supplies at their house." Bella giggled at how flustered Ritsu was.

The doorbell rang and the twins ran to the door. An elderly couple, dressed in fancy clothes, walked in and embraced the children. The children were smiling ear to ear. Suddenly a brown blur whipped past the group hug and headed straight for Ritsu. He was knocked backwards and landed on the floor. Feeling a heavy weight on his chest he opened his eyes. His gaze met the blue eyes of a pit bull, a smile on his face. He was all brown except for a few spots of white on his ears and snout. The dog leaned down and started licking Ritsu's face. Laughing, he put his arms up to protect himself.

"I guess Rocco has a new friend," Masamune said entering the foyer, laughing along with everyone else. "Beau, can you get that crazy pup off Ritsu." Beau nodded and called to Rocco.

The dog stopped and his ears perked up. Turning around, he ran over to the kids showering them with kisses. Ritsu stood up and dusted himself off. Holding out his hand he introduced himself to the grandparents. Then the kids said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

Noticing the other man's damp hair, Masamune chuckled. Ritsu turned and looked at the taller man. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry about Rocco. He loves new people and he is very affectionate."

Pointing to his wet hair Ritsu laughed. "I noticed. I'm gonna go wash this... affection off." With that he headed upstairs to take a shower.

00

A loud crash and someone calling his name woke Ritsu from his sleep. With heavy eyes he looked around his room. A loud crack of thunder shook the house and a flash of lightning lit up his room. Jumping out of bed he ran to the window. Rain was pounding down, trees were uprooted, wooden fences were scattered, and the streets were starting to flood.

"Ritsu." His door flew open and Masamune burst in. He noticed Ritsu by the window and ran over to him. "Come on. We have to get to the storm safe room. It's the only place we will be safe." Grabbing Ritsu's hand, he led him down the stairs and towards a large metal door.

Once safely inside, Ritsu leaned back against the wall gasping for air. "That is one violent storm. Does Mother Nature want to kill us?"

Masamune walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a radio. Turning it on, he tuned it in to a station.

"We are getting reports that this is a category 4 hurricane. We advise all to stay in doors and stay away from windows and doors. We will bring more news as the storm progresses."

Ritsu slumped down against the wall. Masamune opened a closet and pulled out an air mattress, blankets, and some pillows. He inflated the

mattress and laid out a sheet. Placing the two pillows side by side, Masamune got into the bed and laid down.

"You might as well get some sleep too." Ritsu looked quizzically at Masamune. "If this bed could hold my entire family then it can hold both of us. Besides, you'll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor."

Ritsu shrugged and got into the mattress opposite of Masamune. The blanket was warm and the mattress was comfortable. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

00

Slowly opening his eyes, Ritsu was met with the sleeping face of Masamune. He was startled at how they had ended up so close together in the middle of the mattress. The taller man was warm in comparison to the coldness of the room. In fact the air in the room was freezing. Rolling over, Ritsu looked around. None of the appliances were working. The power must be out.

He shook Masamune awake. The taller man sleepily sat up. "The power is out."

Masamune looked around. Getting up he walked to the door and put in the code. Nothing happened. Turning to face Ritsu, he gave a nervous smile. "Funny story. You're gonna laugh when you hear this. We are stuck in here."

Ritsu's eyes widened and he jumped up. "WHAT?!" Suddenly the cold hit Ritsu and he started to shiver. Feeling dizzy, he started to fall over.

Masamune rushed over and caught him. Ritsu's cheeks were flushed and he was sweating even though it was freezing. Placing a hand on his forehead, Masamune noticed Ritsu had a fever. Placing him in the bed, he grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. He dug through it until he found the cold medicine and poured some in a cup. Propping Ritsu's head up, he tipped the cup spilling the contents into his mouth. Ritsu swallowed then laid back down to sleep. Masamune grabbed some more blankets and covered Ritsu. With the remaining blankets, he covered himself and fiddled with the radio.

00

A few hours later, Ritsu opened his eyes and sat up. The room felt slightly warmer. Looking around, his eyes landed on Masamune sitting with his back to him while reading. The taller man was shivering slightly, only two blankets covering him. Ritsu noticed that all the blankets were over him. Masamune must have put them on Ritsu after he fainted because of his fever. Quietly getting up, Ritsu grabbed the mass of blankets and walked over to where the other man was sitting. Taking a seat next to Masamune, Ritsu wrapped half the blankets around their shoulders and placed the others on their laps.

Scooting closer to conserve the heat, Ritsu peered at the book in the tall man's large hands. "What are you reading? It looks good." The other man was silent. Turning to look at him, Ritsu noticed Masamune was staring right at him. His eyes were even prettier up close. "What is that-"Ritsu was cut short by the other man pressing his lips against his. He was surprised at first, but his desire got the best of him and he began to kiss back.

Masamune pulled Ritsu into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling them close together. Ritsu parted his lips and allowed for the other man's tongue to enter his mouth. Moving his hands upwards he tangled his fingers in the taller man's raven hair. A small moan escaped Ritsu's lips. The taller man rolled over so that the smaller man was laying on his back. Masamune pulled back supporting himself on his elbows.

Ritsu could feel his hardened member pressing against his pants. Masamune noticed too as he smirked.

Ritsu blushed hard and covered his face. Masamune moved his arms away and kissed the younger man. "We don't have to if you don't want to?"

Ritsu grabbed on to the older man's shirt and shook his head. "No. I want to. It's just..." Masamune then realized that this was the younger man's first time. Smiling Masamune gave Ritsu a light kiss on the lips.

Slipping off the younger man's shirt, Masamune trailed kisses along his collar bone and all down his torso. This received a pleased moan from the younger man. Ritsu grabbed the hem of the older man's shirt and pulled it over his shoulders revealing his muscular torso. The older man pulled off his lover's pants exposing the hardened member. Ritsu's blush deepened. Masamune trailed soft kisses up the length of his lover's member. Ritsu moaned his lovers name. Masamune kissed his lover passionately and Ritsu could feel the older man's equally hard member pressing against his stomach.

"Stop teasing me," Ritsu said between kisses.

Masamune slipped off his pants, exposing his erection. Spreading his lovers legs apart, he stopped and looked at him. "If you don't want to just tell me."

Ritsu was nervous, but he was ready. "I want to."

The older man thrust his hips forward, earning a moan from the younger man. Masamune continued thrusting his hips back and forth, slowly at first, but speeding up gradually. Both men moaned with pleasure.

"Masamune, I'm gonna..." The younger man's words were interrupted by a pleased moan as his torso developed a thin blanket of semen.

Shortly after Masamune came too. Both men lay panting next to each other. Masamune had his arms wrapped around Ritsu's his face in the younger man's soft brown locks, Masamune closed his eyes.

"Masamune?" The older man muttered a yes into the younger's hair. "What does this mean for us? I mean what's gonna happen with our relationship?" The older man was silent. "Sorry. I was just saying what was on my mind." Ritsu started to get up only to be pulled back down by the other man.

"When my wife died, I never thought I would be able to love again and thought if I did I would betray her. That was until I met you. At first I thought it was just respect for you because I never thought of loving another man, but spending time with you I realized that I was falling in love with you. I love you Ritsu."

Ritsu was speechless as he stared into those warm hazel eyes. Smiling he rested his head against the older man's chest. "I love you too." Looking up again he was met with a warm look. "But what about Beau and Bella? Won't it be weird for them."

"They will be just fine. They already love you and of course they want me to be happy." Masamune smiled as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

Suddenly the lights popped on and the room started to get warmer.

Both men got up and walked to the door. Opening it, they felt a gentle breeze. There was about an inch of water covering the floor and some of the windows had been smashed to pieces. Grabbing some spare shoes from the closet, Masamune handed a pair to Ritsu and slipped the other on his own feet. Walking out they could see that trees trees had been uprooted, cars smashed, and the neighborhood was partly underwater. The men stood looking out at the destruction almost in a daze.

Suddenly the phone started ringing. Masamune moved as fast as he could without slipping and picked it up. "Hello." There was a pause as the person on the other line spoke. "Yes Belle. Both of us are fine. How are your brother and grandparents?" Another pause. "That's good. You guys will have to stay there until the roads are not flooded and we have the windows fixed. It will be close to a week. I know. Just keep watching the news. Okay here he is." Masamune turned and held the phone out to Ritsu.

Taking it, he held it up to his ear. "Hello. Yes I'm fine. We both are." There was a long pause as Belle asked a long list of questions. "Yes we will call each day to give you updates on the house. Be good and don't give your grandparents a hard time. Alright. We will call you tomorrow. Bye." Ritsu set the phone down and turned to face the other man who was smiling. "What?"

"It's nothing. You just sounded like a father on the phone." He walked over and planted a kiss on the younger man's forehead. "I'm hungry. Let's make some dinner and watch a movie."

Ritsu nodded as they headed into the kitchen. There was a huge fridge filled with ingredients and a pantry with even more. They ended up making spaghetti and meatballs with some garlic bread. After it was all made they headed for the screening room, popped in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and sat down to eat.

Halfway through the movie, Ritsu's eyes started to feel heavy. He tried to stay awake, but sleep overtook him.

Masamune looked at the man who's head was resting in his lap and chest was rising and falling slowly. Smiling he bent down and kissed the younger man's cheek. "You are like a child sometimes," he whispered. Shifting his position slowly as to not wake the sleeping man, Masamune laid down beside him. Placing his arms around the other man's waist, Masamune tried to watch the rest of the film. Sleep soon overtook him and both men slept peacefully curled up on the couch.


End file.
